My candy love one shots
by ausllyshiper
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots (they will be my character but if you have suggestions on what the main plot could be pm me and I'll leave your credits) ;)


**My candy love oneshots **

**Lysader**

Scarletts POV

I walked into school, tucking a stray lock of long silky brown hair behind my ear

My locker was my destination until I noticed Lysander who happened to be scribbling away in his notepad, that he so oftenly lost. I let myself wander over from curiosity, placing a hand on his shoulder to help balance myself looking over

"Hey Scarlett, what are you doing" he laughed lightly

"I'm just looking at what your writing" I said truthfully

"I'm not writing anything, i'm drawing" he said happily

"Oh what are you drawing?" I asked eagerly but in response he just handed me his notepad

"Just don't laugh ok, I did my best" He said laughing nervously it was cute

it was just a stick figure evolution

"What did you want to draw?" I wondered out loud

"Just what was on my mind" He said casually

"Then what was on your mind?"

His eyes widened a hint of pink hitting his cheeks "Uh.."

I waited for a respones looking into his amazing mismatched eyes

"N-no one in particular" he stuttered before quickly rushing off

_Hm I wonder of he was thinking of a girl, being I knew Lysander to well it sort of upset me though at first I didn't know why _

Shrugging it off I started walking to and older music room I had found in the beginning of the year first perioud was free anyways so I was good to go

No one knew this about me (what i'm about to explain)I see myself as very creative but not just in art but in music, according to the VERY few people that have heard me sing I have a good voice I also write songs aswell as playing many instuments, Piano being my favourite well tied with drums and guitar

I soon found I was sitting infront of the piano my song book out, I was tapping my pencil on it in clear frustration I couldn't think of any lyrics or notes Nothing!

*Sigh* I began playing a tune on the piano that quickly turned into the tune for

**a thousand years by Christina perry (NOT MINE I Do not own this amazing song but Hey I wish I did)**

First I was humming but It quickly turned to singing

"Love you for a thousand more" I finished my voice becoming softer as I let the tune fade

Then a clapping sound came from behind me making me jump

**thump**

I had hit the piano with my hand

"Sorry" came the voice of the person from behind me "But you were brilliant and you deserved to be applaused"

The person came closer I knew because I heard their footsteps on the old and worn wooden floor so I finally allowed myself to turn to the none other

Lysander

The blush I had became deeper, I never liked people watching me preform, comes with the shy stagefright package

"Oh um H-hi that was nothing" I spoke quickly trying to shovel things into my bag, during this process one of my best bracelets slipped of and me and Lysander reached to get it

Our hands brushed causing heat to rush to both of our cheeks

"Here give me your hand" He held out one of his hands the other holding my bracelete

I did as I was told and he placed it back on gently

we both got up still holding hands which I blushed at, looking away to try letting him see

"So if you can sing an play piano wanna sing a song with me?" He offered

"Well Its hard for me to prefrom and such" I answered nervously

"But i'm not watching you i'm working with you" he smiled

after a couple more arguments he won convincing me it would be fun

Ly sat down at the Piano moving to the right slightly and patting the bit next to him gesturing for me to sit with him

"So what song Scarlett?" He asked

"How about angle with a shotgun, I really love that song"

He smiled "Perfect"

"well baby your all that I adore, If love is what you need a soldier I will be" we finished perfectly Our voices sounded good together at least I hoped he thought so to

Our hands brushed a couple of times while we were playing on the piano making it hard to concentrate but luckily I did

"Hey scarlett your really good" He smiled warmly "and our voices" He laughed "Fabulous" I finished laughing aswell

I turned to Face Lysander and I quickly got lost in his eyes

and before I knew it we were leaning in closer and closer until it happened

The kiss was pure bliss, fireworks feeling as if they were going of inside of me

We broke away all to quickly both blushing

"um Scarlett" Lysander started in a small voice, I nodded as if saying for him to continue "Remember this morning I said I wasn't thinking about anyone, well I was thinking about you"

I smiled and pecked his cheek lightly, He took my hands in his "Scarlett will you be my.. Girlfriend" he asked me nervously

I smiled "Of course!" I wrapped him in a tight embrace which he gladly returned

~END OF FIRST ONESHOT LYSANDER~


End file.
